parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Never, Never, Never Give Up - Thomas 1 (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Here is the fourth song in Thomas 1 (PlayStation 1) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Houdini the Magician - Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Betilla the Fairy - Molly the Yellow Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bzzit - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Electoons - Coaches (from Thomas and Friends) *Tarayzan - Stanley the Silver Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Musician - James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Joe - Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Mr. Dark - Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Antitoons - Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) (from Thomas and Friends) *Moskito - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *Livingstones - Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) *Hunters - Troublesome Trucks (from Thomas and Friends) *Photographer - Boco the Green Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Dark Rayman - Evil Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Mr. Sax - Gobbo the Goblin (from Noddy) *Mr. Stone - Sly the Goblin (from Noddy) (with his goblins as an extra) *Space Mama - Ursula (from The Little Mermaid) (with Flotsam and Jetsam, who are the two pirates) *Mr. Skops - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan and Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland) (with Mr. Smee and Tick Tock as extras) *Rayman's Instructor - Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) *and more Transcript *Kids: If you climb the highest mountain, Cross the river deep, Maybe you'll find it's never as easy, As it first appears. *Men: As it first appears. *Kids: Just remember not to worry, Or get down at heart, Never lose faith in positive thinking, You'll be amazed when you achieve, All the things you start. *Men: All the things you start. *All: So, Never, never, never give up even though the going's tough, Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff, No, never, never, never give up even though you're feeling rough, If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up. *Kids: If at first you don't succeed, Then try and try again, Nothing in life is ever as easy, But you get there in the end. *Men: Get there in the end. *Kids: So blow your cares and woes behind you, Start a brand new day, Nothing can stop you reaching your goal, If you're determined, you can do it, You will find a way. *Men: You will find a way. *All: So, Never, never, never give up even though the going's tough, Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff, No, never, never, never give up even though you're feeling rough, If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up. *Kids: ome things seem impossible, answers hard to find, No matter how improbable, you won't know until you try, You can do whatever you choose it just takes a little luck, So remember never, never, never give up. *All: Never, never, never give up even though the going's tough, Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff, No, never, never, never give up even though you're feeling rough, If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up, Never, never, never give up even though the going's tough, Don't stop trying, when you're tiring, and you're out of puff, No, never, never, never give up even though you're feeling rough, If at first you don't succeed, never, never, never give up, Never, never, never give up! Category:Julian Bernardino